Under Stars
by Tinderbox Lily
Summary: Just a short fic about Dean stressing and Cas trying to comfort him. A little bit angsty, but of course it has a happy ending.


A/N - So I realise that the other thing that I wrote is kind of out of date in some ways, what with everything that is happening in Season 6. So I decided to write something set in Season 6, but then... Then it wasn't. Oh well! Enjoy~ ÆÂa2z2

* * *

><p>Dean drove and drove, out of the city and far into the middle of nowhere. There he got out of the Impala, shattering the silence as he slammed the door harder than necessary. The stars glared down at him, and Dean glared back as he thought over everything.<p>

Recently, Sammy had been growing more and more distant, and Dean wondered if he could still trust his little brother to have his back. And even worse, he'd recently discovered his more-than-platonic feelings towards the worst possible person. And by person, Dean means Angel of the Lord.

A light rustling was heard and Dean knew who it was without bothering to turn around.

"What d'you want, Cas?"

"I consider you a friend, Dean."

Dean ignored the twinge of regret that shot through him at this. "Yeah, me too."

"And I believe that as such, you should be able to tell me whatever is bugging you."

Dean sighed, keeping silent for as long as possible. "Its Sammy."

Cas waited patiently for him to elaborate.

"It's just... He's changed. He's keeping secrets, and if he doesn't trust me, how can I trust him?"

"Just because Sam is acting strangely, it doesn't necessarily mean he cares for you any less. And... Even if he didn't, there will always be those who care for you unequivocally."

Dean laughed hollowly. "Then they don't know me, don't know what I've done."

"That's not true." Cas swallowed. "I know you, and I..."

A complicated emotion flickered across Dean's face, and slowly, Cas leaned forwards and kissed him lightly. Dean's heart leapt. For a moment, he responded, but then he stopped and drew back wistfully.

Hunter and angel stared up at the sky awkwardly, until Dean broke the silence.

"How long have you known?"

"I don't understand." Cas tilted his head. "Known about what?"

"Come on, Cas, I know you know what I'm talking about. My point is, you don't have to do this."

Cas stared blankly, so Dean continued. "The kiss. You might not understand, but it's _because_ I love you that I don't want you to."

"Wh-what? You're saying... You love me?"

"Um, yeah? Didn't you know already?"

Cas shook his head, looking almost as confused as Dean felt.

"But... I thought you read my mind?" Cas shook his head again.

"Then why did you kiss me?"

Dean's expression of pure bewilderment caused something inside of Cas to snap. He rounded on Dean furiously, using some of his angelic strength to shove him harshly against the Impala.

"Is it so impossible for you to even consider the fact that maybe I actually kept my promise not to invade your privacy by reading your mind? That maybe me kissing you had nothing to do with your feelings, but everything to do with _mine_?"

"But-"

Dean's sentence was forced to remain unfinished as Cas kissed Dean fervently.

"Do you think I would do _this_ -" Cas said as he pressed a kiss to Dean's collarbone, "just because I felt sorry for you? I kissed you because I love you, not because of some trite feelings of pity. Is that too difficult to understand?"

Dean overcame his astonishment enough to quickly kiss Cas to shut him up, a ploy which worked considerably well despite the glare he received afterwards.

He twined their hands together and leant back against the Impala, looking up again at the quiet stars.

"Thank you."

"What for? How many times must I tell you, this is _my_ selfishness. There's -"

Cas is soon silenced when, slipping his hand into Cas' soft hair, Dean draws them closer together.

"For loving me."

The whisper is quiet, the merest breath of warmth against the angel's cheek, but the words are sure and nothing more need be said.

As the lover's lips meet again, clouds cloak the stars, leaving silence to once again reign over the peaceful night.


End file.
